


Y is for Yanked

by Jazzie



Series: A to Z of Danny Whump! [25]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzie/pseuds/Jazzie
Summary: Danny returns to desk duty but will an innocent trip to HPD HQ put a dent in the plans for returning to full time field duty?





	Y is for Yanked

Danny was sitting out on the decking at Steve’s.  Although he’d fought the idea at first, he’d been staying at the McGarrett house since he had been discharged from hospital two weeks before following a subdural hematoma after he was assaulted.

He had spent a week in the hospital.  The first few days had been a haze of visitors through the pain relief he was receiving, once they started to lower the dosage he managed to stay awake longer.  This led to him being encouraged to get out of bed for the first time.  Danny was extremely grateful that he had no visitors at the time Akela decided he should get up.  Movement was difficult and he was rather unstable to start out with, not only due to his head injury but also because of the extensive bruising that covered his body.  Everything hurt as he moved but nobody argued with the six foot six inch male nurse.  Danny had tried before and come out on the losing end.

Akela then spent the rest of Danny’s stay when he was on duty making sure that he was getting up and walking around.  Kono had enjoyed visiting at that time, watching the handsome native Hawaiian at work, his muscles rippling as he assisted Danny, supporting him if he needed to as the patient grew more tired.  Everyone knew she and Charlie had a ‘thing’ but what red blooded woman wouldn’t rake their eyes over the barrel chested nurse?  Right?

When it came time to discuss releasing Danny there was a gathering in his room of Doctor Harris, Henry and Steve.  It had basically been the detective protesting staying at Steve’s, with the other three telling him he had no choice if he wanted to be discharged.  The only way Danny had agreed was if Steve promised that as soon as Doctor Harris gave him the all clear to go back to his own apartment, the SEAL wouldn’t fight him on it.  The promise was made, the papers were completed and Danny was released into Steve’s care.

There had been a huge elephant in the house ever since and every single time Danny tried to bring it up, Steve brushed him off saying he wasn’t well enough to be having a serious conversation and as much as he wanted to discuss the argument they had on the night he had been assaulted, Steve was right as he tired so quickly.  He didn’t want to get into the middle of a conversation and need to sleep.

Finally Danny felt strong enough to face the conversation and they were going to have it whether the Navy SEAL wanted to or not!  He was just waiting for Steve to get home from work.  His partner had taken the first week off work but Doctor Harris felt that during the second week it would be alright to leave Danny alone during the day, as long as someone checked on him regularly.  Cue a stream of willing volunteers in the form of Kelly/Kalakaua cousins; Ani and Kai, who seemed to have become part of the extended family group; Kamekona and Rachel with Grace.  The evenings were covered by the team mostly and of course Steve was on hand throughout the night.

“Danny?”

“Out back,” he called back when he heard Steve calling for him.

“Hey, how have you been today?” this was always the first question the other man asked.  It didn’t matter that he made sure that anyone who ‘dropped by’ called him to report how Danny was, he always had to ask.

“Good.  No dizziness and didn’t even need to sleep this afternoon.  Rachel dropped by with Grace after school and we went for a short walk down the beach.”

Doctor Harris was encouraging walking as it was a good form of exercise to regain strength following the sort of injury Danny had sustained.  Each day one of his visitors would make sure that he got the chance to stretch his legs as he was not yet allowed to go alone.

“That’s an improvement then.  When’s your next appointment with Doctor Harris?”

Danny rolled his eyes, grateful that he could.  Following the assault his face had been so swollen both his eyes closed and he spent a few days in darkness unable to open them, “I’ve already told you Steven, Monday morning. 09:00 AM,” Danny was hoping to be allowed to return to the office following that appointment, even if just for desk duty.

“Oh yeah, that’s right,” Steve grinned.  He knew all too well when it was as it was in his calendar, he also knew what his partner was hoping to get out of the visit.  The smile fell slightly as the word partner popped into his head.  Sure he used to refer to Danny as that regularly, but under these kinds of circumstances he had taken to using the term brother until that fateful night.

“That’s it, sit your ass down Steven, we’re going to have a talk!” Danny ordered.

“I was going to rustle up something for dinner,” he pointed back into the kitchen.

“We’ll order in once we’ve talked!  Sit!”

“At least let me get a drink.”

“Fine.  If you’re not back here in two minutes I’m going to come drag your ass out of the house and you know Doctor Harris said I shouldn’t exert myself!”

Steve vanished inside the house and reappeared promptly.  He set a bottle of water down in front of Danny, then sat in the chair next to his, opening his beer.  Catching the look on the other man’s face he smiled, “No, you can’t have alcohol yet Danno!”

“Yeah, I know.  It’s one of those things you know, if I could have it then I wouldn’t be fussed but because I can’t have it that makes me want a beer all the more!”

“You want me to put this back and get a bottle of water?”

“No Steve, I want you to stop using excuses to avoid the conversation we need to have.”

“I’m not.”

“Really?  That’ll be the first time in two weeks!”

“I just didn’t want you to get upset.  You’re recovering from a serious head injury Danny.”

“Yes but not talking about that argument, leaving the massive elephant in the room, isn’t helping my stress levels.  We need to talk about it, get it out in the open and move on.”

“Alright, I didn’t realise it was causing you that much of an issue.”

“Causing me an issue?  Steve I told you that anything Davidson did after he got away would be your fault!  The moment I said the words I wanted to take them back but I was just so damned angry.  It had been a long day and we were all tired but that’s no excuse for the things I said to you.”

“I wasn’t any better Danno.  I told you that I’d leave you to die next time…”

“Only after I pushed you to it.”

“That doesn’t matter.  I’m the head of the team; I should have controlled my temper and the situation better.  I know I should have listened to you when you told me to go after Davidson, but when I saw you go down when he hit you I couldn’t see anything else but you lying on the ground.”

“When I had time to calm down and think rationally I understood your reaction.  It’s been a helluva time for drama and every time something has happened you’ve been right by my side getting me through it.”

“Well when I calmed down I realised that you had a point, I was being overprotective.  It would have been different if there hadn’t been assistance close by but there was.”

The two men looked at each other and both spoke at the same time, “I’m sorry.”

“Brothers?” asked Danny.

“Brothers,” agreed Steve.

They reached out to one another and embraced in that typical fashion that men have, where they want to show their emotions but want to try to make it look manly.  Then realising that nobody was there to see them, they stood up and held each other glad that things were back to normal, or as normal as they could get.  Both the SEAL and the detective had learnt valuable lessons.  The bond of brothers would not easily be broken.

 

 

-5-0-

 

 

At Danny’s next appointment, Doctor Harris agreed that Danny could return to desk duty.  The greeting he received from his team was one of delight at having him back there.  It didn’t matter they’d seen him every day, the offices just weren’t the same without him.

Four weeks of no Danny rants was disconcerting, though they’d all be happy to never hear another major argument between the two brothers.  Of course they’d argue as that’s what siblings do but hopefully it would never get so out of hand again.

The first few days back Danny was extremely tired by the end of the day and Steve began to wonder about the wisdom of him working full days.  A glare from Danny when he mentioned it prevented the SEAL from expressing that thought again.  Towards the end of the week he was getting back into the swing of things and starting to contemplate going back to his own apartment.

“Why don’t you stay with me another week?  I know you haven’t experienced any more dizziness but I’d be happier.”

Danny couldn’t argue with Steve when he’d just admitted that it was more about reassuring himself than it was about how Danny was recovering.

“One more week Steven and then I’m going back to my own place.”

“Agreed,” Steve grinned. 

Neither could have foreseen what would happen to prevent Danny being able to go home on schedule.

 

 

-5-0-

 

 

The following week 5-0 were particularly busy and because Danny wasn’t able to go out in the field the other three members were run ragged.  The detective helped as much as he could and put everything that Kono and Chin had taught him on the computer table to good use.

Wednesday dawned sunny with not a cloud in the sky, so a typical Hawaiian morning as far as Danny was concerned. 

“I need to go into HPD and meet with Captain Akuna.  I’ll drop you off at the Palace first,” Steve told Danny as they ate breakfast.

“I’ll come to HPD with you.  I’d like to see if any of the officers that made the arrests of my four attackers are in.”  Steve looked at him appraisingly, clearly trying to decide if it was a good idea or not.  “What?  What’s with the look Steven?  I’m not going out into the field, merely dropping by HPD to chat to some fellow officers.”

“Just, no over doing it OK?”

“What do you think I’m gonna be doing?  I shall find out if the officers are there and then sit down for a nice chat with ‘em.  I’m not going to be running all over Oahu to find them!”

Steve remembered that he wasn’t supposed to be overprotective of his partner, though it was kind of a natural state for the SEAL when it came to any member of his ohana, “Alright, let’s clear up and go.  I don’t want to be late, otherwise Captain Akuna will think I’m trying to prove a point!”

The two men knew that relations between 5-0 and HPD were still a little difficult at times and Steve was trying his best to rectify the situation.  Danny’s relationship with them was much better.

Arriving at the HPD building they were greeted by the Captain as he walked through the bull pen, “Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams,” they shook hands with the man, “I wasn’t expecting you as well Detective.”

“Oh no, I’m here to meet with any of the officers involved in arresting the men who, er, assaulted me Sir.”

“I believe they’re on duty today, not sure if they’re in the building at the moment.  Officers Kale and Kealoha are in though, as they’re on booking duty today so if you speak to them they’ll be happy to help you.”

“Thank you Sir,” Danny said as he turned in the direction of the booking and custody area.

“Oh and Detective, it’s good to see you back,” the Captain smiled as he saw the shocked look briefly pass over Danny’s face.

“Thanks Sir, it’s good to be back,” replied Danny, returning the smile.  Well that was certainly something he hadn’t expected, when he’d worked in HPD he hadn’t exactly seen eye to eye with the Captain.  Shrugging it off, he went in search of Ani and Kai as Steve followed the Captain to his office.

“Hey Ani,” Danny greeted the young female officer as he entered the booking area.

“Danny!  Good to see you.  How are you?”

“You only saw me a few days ago, Ani but I’m good thanks.  I’ll hopefully be able to return to full field duty next week, not to mention my own apartment!”

“That’s great! What brings you here?”

“I was hoping to speak to those officers you mentioned that arrested those four morons.  Steve’s got a meeting with the Captain so now seemed as good a time as any for a visit.”

“They’re all out on patrol at the moment but they’ll appreciate the fact you stopped by, I’ll make sure I let them know.”

“I’ll be about for a while, maybe they’ll be back in at some point.  In the meantime, where’s Kai?”

“He’s back in the cells, one of our ‘guests’ wasn’t feeling too good, doctor checked him over and said he’s fine but Kai’s checking on him.”

“Of course he’s not feeling too good, he got himself arrested!  What’s the charge?”

“Domestic violence.”

Immediately Danny bristled.  One of the things that most cops hated was anything relating to domestic violence.  The victims, male and female, were usually in an untenable situation.  If they try to leave their partner threatens to kill them, stay and they may well end up doing that anyway.  Then there were those that thought they deserved it, their self-esteem so low they didn’t expect to be treated any better than a punching bag.

“Hey Danny,” Kai appeared out of the area that housed the cells.

“Kai.  How goes it?”

“OK.”

“How’s Jackson?” asked Ani.

“Whining that his stomach hurts,” Kai rolled his eyes, “Keeps telling me that he’s dying.  I pointed out that a medical professional has assessed him and found nothing wrong, but he’s not having it.”

“If he keeps it up we’ll have to get him checked again,” Ani sighed.  It was a waste of the doctor’s time but they couldn’t take any chances.

“Seriously Danny, this guy is huge and he’s whining like a five year old!  He’s like six and a half foot tall, weighs about two hundred and fifty pounds.  His wife, the woman he was beating on when the unit got to the disturbance call is five foot if that and weighs about a hundred pounds.”

“Where is she now?” asks Danny, feeling sick at the thought that this guy was beating on his wife.

“Queens.  Fractured jaw which has had to be wired shut.”

“She pressing charges?”

“Nope, but it doesn’t matter because he took a swing at the arresting officers, broke the nose of one of ‘em.  This is arrest and charge number three.”

“Let’s hope that she’s not one of those who will wait till he gets out.”

“Well this is the worst he’s assaulted her yet, maybe it’ll be the wakeup call she needs.”

“I hope so otherwise she’ll end up in a body bag,” said Ani sadly.  Despite the fact she’d only been on the force a few years, she’d already seen her share of domestic violence cases that had ended in death.

Just then a couple of officers brought in a woman to be booked and Ani was busy dealing with them when Jackson started to kick off again.

“Here we go again,” sighed Kai as he entered the cell area.

Danny, curious to see what the guy’s problem was followed and watched Kai approach the cell.  There were other prisoners but this man had been placed in a cell on his own.  Danny wasn’t sure if that was because he was a violent offender or because he was saying he was ill.

“What is it now Jackson?” demanded Kai.

“My stomach hurts man; you gotta get me some help!”

“Once again, you’ve already been seen by the doctor and he says he can’t find anything wrong with you!  Quit whining!”

“This is police brutality!”

“Hardly.  You’ve been seen and deemed fit to be detained, so can it!”  Kai turned around and walked towards Danny rolling his eyes.  The two men started to walk out when they heard a thud, turning round Jackson was on the floor.

“Damn it!” Kai hurried back to the cell, Danny close on his heels.

“Careful Kai, it could well be a ruse,” it wouldn’t be the first time a prisoner had pulled a stunt to try and get out of holding.

Nodding, Kai opened the door and warily stepped into the cell, Danny stood close by as support, if Steve had seen he would have thrown a fit, this wasn’t his idea of his brother taking it easy.  Neither man had a weapon since they weren’t allowed in the holding area for obvious reasons but Danny was near the panic button if things went wrong.

In Danny’s life things had a tendency to go very wrong, very quickly.  There were no half measures and he was about to find out that this wasn’t going to be any different.  Kai reached Jackson and went to lean down, the man jumped up, quicker than he should have been able to for a man his size, in Danny’s opinion and punched Kai in the face, knocking him to the ground out cold.

The moment the man moved Danny hit the panic button, the alarm sounding loud and clear throughout the building, and tried to slam the cell door in the guy’s face, hoping to stun him, but he hadn’t been quick enough.  Jackson shoved his way out and caught Danny by his right arm, not just grabbed but yanked it.  He pulled it and rotated it round behind Danny’s back, the pop as his shoulder dislocated was audible even over the other prisoner’s cheers and the alarm. 

Biting back the pain and fighting off the blackness at the edge of his vision it caused, Danny had one thought, _‘Steve is_ not _going to be pleased!’_

Jackson pulled Danny against his chest and breathed into his ear, “You’re my ticket outta here!”

“Hate to break it to you,” replied Danny through gritted teeth, “You’re in a building full of cops, you aren’t going anywhere!”

“If they don’t let me go I’ll snap your neck!”

“Then you’ll go to jail for murder of a cop.  Of course that’s if you even make it that far.  They don’t really like cop killers in this building,” Danny was letting the adrenaline push the pain back.  He was beginning to think he knew what this guy’s problem was, apart from being a jackass.  The guy was packing drugs and if he was right they were leaking into his system.  Nobody would have thought of it because the guy had no priors for drug trafficking.  In all likelihood he was supposed be going to one of the other islands, where he’d handover the drugs and get his money, unfortunately for him he’d ended up here instead.  Danny recalled Kai saying that he’d broken an officer’s nose, which meant an altercation, so perhaps he’d taken a punch to the abdomen which had burst one of the bags.  This was bad.

“Shut up!” hissed Jackson.

“I think you’re in more trouble than you can understand right now man.  If you’re a drug mule, like I suspect, then I think one of the bags has burst.  If you don’t get treatment you’re going to die!”

“I said shut up!” Jackson pulled on Danny’s injured arm, eliciting a groan of pain.

“You my friend are in so much trouble right now,” Danny knew he should shut up but he just couldn’t, “Not only are there cops in this building but there’s a Navy SEAL and when he finds out that you’ve taken me hostage… Let’s just say that you’re in a world of trouble!”

An arm came up over his throat and squeezed, cutting off a good portion of his air supply, “Quiet or I’m gonna shut you up!”

 

 

-5-0-

 

 

Steve was actually having a good meeting with Captain Akuna.  They were going over the cases that 5-0 and HPD had co-operated on in the last month and looking at ways to improve any interactions.  When the alarm sounded both men quickly jumped to their feet, though Steve was unfamiliar with what it was actually for.

“The panic button in the holding cells,” the Captain answered the unasked question.  The two men hurried from the office and down to the booking area where Ani was trying to establish what was going on without entering the cell area via the security feed.

“Officer Kale, report!” barked the Captain.

“Officer Kealoha was checking on a prisoner who had been complaining of abdominal pains, he’d been checked out by the doctor who said there was nothing wrong, looking at the security footage he pretended to collapse, when Kai entered the cell he attacked him and knocked him out.”

“What the hell was he thinking; he shouldn’t have gone into the cell to check on a prisoner without another officer with him.

“He did have another officer with him Sir,” Ani looked uncomfortably at Steve who didn’t miss the look.  He felt his heart plummet into his combat boots, “Detective Williams was in there with him; he hit the panic button but he was grabbed before he could do anything,” she then proceeded to fill them in on the background of their hostage taker.

“Show me the footage,” demanded Steve.

Ani looked to the Captain who nodded.  On one screen she pulled up the footage that had been recorded at the moment of the attack.  They all heard the sickening pop of Danny’s shoulder.

“Get SWAT here,” ordered Captain Akuna turning to one of the other officers that had responded to the alarm.

Steve pulled out his cell, “Chin, you and Kono get over to HPD right now.  Danny’s been taken hostage in the holding cells.  No, I’m not kidding.  Yeah, if the man who’s got him doesn’t kill him, I damn well will!”

“Commander?”

“We work together to get Danny and Officer Kealoha out of there Captain but the rest of my team has a right to be here.”

“Agreed,” they watched the live feed as Danny clearly aggravated the man and he wrenched his injured arm again. 

Steve heard the groan and his fists clenched at his sides.  _‘Danny, please, for once, keep your mouth shut!’ begged Steve silently._

“We need to make contact, get the other prisoners out of there,” Steve stated.

“I’ll get officers round to the fire exit and we can remove them that way,” the Captain turned to give the order.  The fire exit was at the opposite end of the cell area and it would mean that no officers had to pass by the cell where Jackson was holding Danny and Kai.

“I’m going to go in and try to talk to him,” said Steve looking at the Captain, daring him to disagree.

“Very well Commander.  Just, don’t do anything… rash.”

“No Sir,” Steve entered the area, gun still holstered but he was ready to use it if he got the chance.  

Jackson spotted him and held Danny firmly as a shield, of course it wasn’t as effective as he would have liked, since the detective was a foot shorter, so he ducked down to ensure he was fully shielded and kept Danny between him and this new threat.

“I’m Commander Steve McGarrett.”

“I want to get out of here.”

Steve shot Danny a look, “This is _not_ what I meant when I told you not to overdo it!”

Danny would have shrugged if he wasn’t pinned so effectively, which was probably a good thing since shrugging would only have aggravated his shoulder, “You know me, I like to be in the thick of things!”

“Uh huh,” Steve rolled his eyes, “How about you just be quiet for once and let me do the talking?”

“But I’m so much better at it than you.  Jackson and I have become quite close…”

“I can see that, but I don’t think he appreciates your style of communication.”

“Hey!  How about you both shut up!  I want to get out of here; I want a car, no tracking device and a plane fuelled and ready to go wherever I say.  When I get there I’ll release him.”

There was a groan from behind them and Jackson stepped back so he could keep the now conscious Kai in sight as well.

“You’ve been watching too many movies man!  The police don’t negotiate with hostage takers or _drug mules_ ,” Danny stared at his partner as he said the last two words, hoping that Steve got the message.  From the look on the SEAL’s face, he did.

“I’m not in a position to authorise that but if you let us remove the other prisoners and Officer Kealoha, then I’ll see what I can do.”

“You can take out the other prisoners but the Officer stays and if you try any funny business I’ll snap his neck,” he squeezed his arm at Danny’s throat again for emphasis.

“OK,” Steve agreed, he waved his hand to signal to the officers at the other end of the area to move in.  Once all the other prisoners were gone he spoke again, “I’m going to step out now and see what I can do.  I’ll be back soon.”

Steve stepped back out into the booking area.  He didn’t want to leave his partner in that cell with that man any longer than necessary but he needed time to come up with a plan.

“Danny thinks that Jackson is carrying drugs,” Steve didn’t beat around the bush.

“Why would he think that?” asked Kono.

“The abdominal pains and he obviously spotted something else which I noticed when he mentioned drug mule.  His pupils are dilated, I think perhaps one of the bags has burst.  I know the guys violent and has counts for assault but this seems like overkill because of an assault charge.”

“But not if he’s carrying potentially thousands of dollars’ worth of drugs,” Chin said, “He’ll have people waiting to retrieve them.  Drug runners aren’t the kind of people you want to mess with.”

“If the drugs are leaking into his system he’s going to become more and more volatile,” Captain Akuna stated, “We need to get Officer Kealoha and Detective Williams out of there.”

There was an underlying tone to the words that Steve had never heard before but he needed to ensure he was getting the correct message, “By any means necessary Captain?”

“Yes Commander.  There’s going to be no reasoning with a man high on drugs, who is essentially cornered.  Officer Kale, I want EMTs here on standby.  Detective Williams and Officer Kealoha are clearly going to need treatment, as will Jackson,” the Captain ordered.  Honestly he didn’t expect someone who’d taken a member of 5-0 hostage and injured him to survive but he had to be seen to do the ‘right’ thing.

“Steve, Danny didn’t take any blows to the head did he?” Kono asked.  They hadn’t seen the footage so she had no idea.

“No Kono, he hasn’t and I need to make sure it stays that way,” Steve was only too well aware of the consequences if Danny were to be hit on the head again so soon after such a serious head injury.  He entered the cell area once more.

“Well?” demanded Jackson.

“It’s going to take some time,” Steve stared at Danny, communicating with him silently. 

“You’ve got thirty minutes, then I snap this one’s neck,” he squeezed his arm across Danny’s throat again, this time to the point the detective almost lost consciousness.

Danny saw the look in Steve’s eyes, he knew Super SEAL mode when he saw it and his gut clenched.  Then Jackson choked him again and he was seeing stars.  When the pressure released he took gulps of air to ward off the desire to pass out from lack of oxygen.  Steve would need his help.  Jackson was still sheltering behind him; he could feel him ducking down.  Kai wouldn’t be able to help them, the poor kid hadn’t even managed to sit up and focus yet.  Danny sympathised only too well with that feeling.

Deciding the time had come, Danny gave Steve a look that told the SEAL to get ready, he then spoke to his captor, “You remember I told you there’s a Navy SEAL in the building and you were going to be in a world of trouble…”

“Yeah s…” he was cut off from saying anything else as Danny’s left elbow connected with his stomach and he stamped down hard on his foot, the only reason he hadn’t made the move as soon as he was grabbed was because he knew he wouldn’t have the strength in his left arm to finish this big goon off, without the possibility of further injury to himself or Kai, now with his brother there to back him up he could leave the rest to him.  The moment the detective’s elbow connected Jackson dropped his arm from Danny’s neck in surprise, knowing that it was going to hurt but he would only have seconds to get out of the man’s reach, he threw himself to the side, not only out of Jackson’s reach, but out of Steve’s line of fire.

The gun shot echoed loudly in the small space and was quickly followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor.  Danny laid on the ground breathing heavily, eyes closed, as the pain from hitting the solid floor hammered through his injured shoulder.  He heard multiple footsteps running into the area.

Steve’s voice confirmed what he wanted to hear, “He’s dead,” the moment the bullet had left the gun the SEAL had started moving forward, so when the man hit the ground he checked for a pulse.  Once satisfied that the moron that had been stupid enough not only to attack an officer in a holding cell but to take his brother hostage was dead he moved to Danny’s side, “Danny?”

“How’s Kai?  Oh and next time you have a meeting with the Captain; you’re on your own!” Danny told his partner pushing back the waves of pain assaulting him.

“Ani is taking care of Kai, he’s conscious and duly noted,” Steve gave a grin, “Did you hit your head when you threw yourself out of the way?” the grin dropped to be replaced by a look of concern.

“No.”

The word did nothing to reassure Steve and he started running his hands over Danny’s scalp to check for himself.

“I said I didn’t hit my head Steven!”

“Humour him Danny,” Kono said from his other side, a look of equal concern on her face.

Knowing that it was pointless to argue he stopped trying to push Steve’s hands away and let him finish what he was doing, “Satisfied?”

“Hmm.  What the hell were you thinking?” Steve demanded.

“Not really the time Steve,” interrupted Chin as he brought two sets of EMTs in with him, one for Kai and one for Danny.

“Really Danny?” Jake asked raising an eyebrow, “What happened this time, you didn’t hit your head did you?”

“Just a little altercation, which led to my shoulder being dislocated and no, I didn’t hit my head, Steven has already checked for bumps.”

“Don’t forget about nearly being choked at least twice!” Steve chimed in.

“Oh yes, and that.”

Shaking his head in despair, Jake set about taking Danny’s vitals while Andy hooked him up to some oxygen and inserted an IV.

“This is becoming a really bad habit Danny,” Andy told him.

“Yeah, tell me about it!”

“I’ll just give you some morphine and then we’ll get that arm as comfortable as we can before we transport you.”

“OK.  How’s Kai doing?”

Andy looked over to his colleagues who were just putting a collar on the injured officer before rolling him onto a backboard, “Being taken care of, how about we worry about you?”

“I’m kind of fed up worrying about me!”

“Stop getting hurt then,” Jake advised.

“I’ll keep that in mind!” Danny rolled his eyes.  Come on, it wasn’t as if he asked for it.  It was like somewhere out there someone had it in for him.  Not just Warner but some ‘higher power’.

Once the morphine had been administered they carefully strapped Danny’s arm to his body to prevent it from moving, not wanting to put it back in place until x-rays had been taken.  They then helped him to his feet and with the help of Steve and Andy a swaying, drugged Danny was helped out to the ambulance.

“See you at the hospital boss,” Kono told Steve as he climbed into the back of the ambulance.

Chin and Kono stood and watched as it pulled away just minutes behind the ambulance that had taken Kai to hospital with Ani by her partner’s side.

“This is getting old Cuz.”

“Very,” nodded Chin as they turned to get into the SUV to follow Danny to Queens once again.

 

 

-5-0-

 

 

“Good grief Danny!” exclaimed Henry as he was pushed into the ER, “Do you miss us that much?”

“Er no.  No offence Henry but I’d be happy never to see the inside of this place again!”

“Come on let’s get you sorted,” sighed the doctor, resigned to the fact that he’d be treating him again.

Once he’d assessed him for other injuries and found that apart from the shoulder all he had suffered was a heavily bruised throat, he sent him off for x-rays.  When they came back it was good news in as much as there was no fracture, it was just a case of popping the shoulder back into the joint.

“Is that all?” grumbled Danny as Henry explained.

“Don’t be a baby Danny!” admonished Steve.

“A baby?  Really Super SEAL, I’ve got a dislocated shoulder and you’re going with calling me a baby?”

“Poor choice of words?” he asked.

“Oh yeah.”

“I’ll give you some more morphine, a muscle relaxant and a slight sedative, it’ll be over before you know it,” Henry assured him.

“Then can I go home?”

“Once you’ve had a repeat x-ray to confirm everything is where it should be, yes.”

“Good.”

“What about recovery Henry?” Steve asked.

“The arm will need to stay in a sling for a few days until the swelling has gone down, then you’ll need to see one of our physical therapists to give you a programme to rehabilitate the shoulder.”

Danny sighed knowing he wasn’t going to like the answer, “How long before I’m fully recovered?

“Barring any complications?  About eight weeks.”

“Another eight weeks of desk duty,” Danny dropped his head to his chest in frustration.

“Actually, you shouldn’t work at all for the rest of this week.  You can start back to work Monday on desk duty,” instructed Henry.

“Great.”

“You do realise this also means the time line for going back to your apartment has changed slightly too, right?” Steve looked at his brother who just groaned, “I know it’s frustrating man, but you won’t be able to do a lot of things on your own since it’s your right arm.  As soon as the physical therapist says you’ve got enough range of motion you can go home.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“OK, you have a deal,” there was no sense in going back to his own apartment just to struggle with simple things.  Once again it looked like he was going to have to rely on his ohana.  He didn’t like it but he would accept it.  He loved them after all and would do the same if the situation was reversed.


End file.
